deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zachary the "Death-Shooter" vs Guts
Zachary the "Death-Shooter" vs Guts is a What-If Death-Battle by Zinniax-13 Description 2 powerful demon hunters with very tragic backstory, Which of these two ruthless demon-killers will make it to the top? Interlude Wiz: Demon-Hunters, the ones who hunt demons, either for high-reward or for vengeance. Boomstick: Well these two are RUTHLESS when it comes to killing demons and anything that gets in their way. We have Zachary the "Death-Shooter" and leader of the Death-Hunters. Wiz: And Guts, the brutal swordsman from Berserk. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Zachary (Cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQW8H1O7jGc ) Wiz: Some time back, there was a bounty hunter and demon slayer who was feared by everyone in the west, to the point he was a scary urban legend. Boomstick: But before that, he was known as Zachary Sinacard, a man who was kind of a nice guy, until a bunch of assholes killed his mother and kidnapped his kids to train them into assassins, which left him feeling empty, filled with RAGE. Wiz: He vowed to kill all those who ruined his life, and defeat all demons in his path, as they helped with his kids capture, turning him into a ruthless bounty and demon hunter. Boomstick: And eventually met with Death while at it. Gaining new weapons and tech, he became a RUTHLESS killing machine, killing any who get in his path to the point DEATH himself fears Zachary. Wiz: He also took in the oh so original super-soldier project, and his reputation gave him the nickname, Zachary the "Death-Shooter" (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikEq4TKuFrU ) Boomstick: In combat, Zachary prefers using LOTS radiation to quickly weaken his opponents and exploit its properties. Wiz: His trademark weapon is the "Death-Shooters" MK2 Pistols, a duel-wield set of pistols that fire rapid-fire radiation-energy cells that can quickly load up enemies with radiation, but run out quickly. Boomstick: He has the Death-Slayer, a MASSIVE 6'05 foot energy-broadsword that strengthens its cutting edge against radioactive targets, boosting its destructive and slicing power. Wiz: The K-2 "Deaths-Day" is a sniper rifle that is modified to shoot explosive radiation-rounds, poisoning and causing radiation to anyone in the range of radiation explosions. Death's Knives are a set of energy-throwing knives that home into radioactive targets and have extra cutting power when thrown. Boomstick: He has a healing factor that helps with minor-mild level wounds. NOTHING compares to his other form, the Nuclear-Overdrive, a form where he absorbs all the radiation he carries into himself, drastically boosting his durability. Wiz: This form also allows him to project radiation blasts and deal extra power against targets affected by it. It, like all other forms, runs on a time limit for about 45 seconds. Boomstick: This man has done quite some CRAZY stuff! He has killed more than 1,500 targets in his life, has a quick-draw that can decimate hundreds of enemy troops at ONCE, and has stand-stilled with DEATH HIMSELF! DEATH fears him! Wiz: He is not perfect though, as he has over-the-roof levels of anger issues and has a massive blood-thirst for battle that almost ALWAYS kicks in, bringing him into trouble lots of time. Boomstick: Either way, do not mess with the dangerous death-embodiment demon hunter. "Kid, I do not care who or what you are...If there is a bounty, I take it. If I find the target, I kill it. Got it, pal?" - Zachary the "Death-Shooter" Guts TBA DEATH BATTLE! TBA Conclusion - TBA Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Sword Duel Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Demon Hunter vs Demon Hunter Themed Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years